In Patent Document 1, there have been conventionally disclosed map display control devices constructed so as to be mounted in a vehicle and cause an image display device to display a map. The map display control device disclosed in Patent Document 1 controls an amount of map scrolling corresponding to a user's operation so that the amount is larger when the relevant vehicle is traveling than when the vehicle is parked.    Patent Document 1: JP-07-181051 A (JP-2809074 B2)
However, when a map display control device is provided with a navigation function for providing routing assistance to guide the driver to his/her destination, it may be desirable to implement the following: when the user performs some operation for scrolling, the amount of scrolling is varied depending on whether or not routing assistance is being provided.